<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Endangering the World With Creature Powers by sir_writesalot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958321">Endangering the World With Creature Powers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_writesalot/pseuds/sir_writesalot'>sir_writesalot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wild Kratts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Transformation, Animals, Broken Bone, Gen, Gourmand and Zach as a brotp, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Rabbit friend, Zach is trying okay, give him a break, man still can't understand creature power suits even with them in his hands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_writesalot/pseuds/sir_writesalot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach finally gets his hands on a creature power suit. Unfortunately the disks it came with aren't exactly the ones he wished he had, but no problem, he can just make more, right?</p><p> </p><p>Chris finds out that no, no he can't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Kratt/Zach Varmitech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zach hated it. Every bit of it, even from high up in the air. His jet soared across a thick forest and he could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the wildlife from down below and it made him shudder. All those wild animals, squirming around all messily and unexpected- The thought of a wild, savage creature crawling up his leg and startling him caused him to pace even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was thinking. Thinking of a sure-proof way to get one of the toughest animals to become inspiration for a robot that would keep the nasty critters away. Why base it on an animal? Because animals are natural fighters, or at least, the best ones are. Zach needed a fierce predator that would keep all filthy animals away from him, including those Wild Rats he despised so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing out the window, he impulsively bit the corner of his lip as he always did whilst concentrating. He knew the brothers were in here somewhere, but where exactly was unknown to him and to put it simply, he didn’t want to put up with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t exactly think about it when he leaned back, resting a hand on the edge of the controls. The shiny slick surface that had just been cleaned by his Zachbots a few moments prior slid his hand right off and he tripped, giving a startled yelp as he slammed into the control board.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The screen started flashing after several buttons had been pressed and suddenly the jet jerked upwards slightly, but it was enough to cause Zach to stumble backwards and tumble towards the doors that had now flown open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A series of unfortunate accidents had led to him soundlessly falling out of his jet, his screams of fear being drowned out by the loud whirring of the polluting engines as it continued flying forward, the bots inside unaware that the engineer was no longer inside. The screen stopped flashing and an override code closed the doors for the safety of the people inside, but already too late to have saved Zach. A moment sooner and he probably wouldn't be hurtling towards the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zach crashed through the canopy of the trees, the branches cutting across his pale complexion, ruining his previously blemish-free silk skin. With a thud, he slammed onto the ground causing his whole bodying to quake. The leaves from above had split to form the hole from which he had fallen through, and they had settled on the ground around his body, his poor aching body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had gotten a few scrapes, some of them worse than others, but most of them stung. Not wanting to sit up, he lay there with his eyes closed, hoping the pain would go away. In short, it didn’t. Plus he was all alone in the forest, with messy </span>
  <em>
    <span>nature</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the dirty </span>
  <em>
    <span>animals</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pausing, he shifted his attention slightly, away from the sounds of animal calls and rustling leaves. Footsteps along the dirt floor, the echoing taps nearing with every passing second. Laughter, with two separate voices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh how desperately he wanted his eyes to shoot open and for his legs to start working, but no, his body refused. Aching bones laid still on the ground, his mind anxiously awaiting the arrival of those he knew were coming. He didn’t want the Wild Rats to see him, not like this, he didn’t want to be anywhere near them, but their echoing laughter, their voices seemed to come from every direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The footsteps suddenly came to a halt and he could feel that they were right up beside him. A small gasp and commotion stirred up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that Zack? Is he okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s he doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small pause as they spoke quietly. Then one of them spoke up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zack? Can you hear me? C’mon, open your eyes…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soothing voice made him stir, much to his demise, and he found his eyes cracking open, letting the piercing sun enter his vision. He winced and turned his head to the side to try and block it without having to move his throbbing hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A green and brown blob sat by his side and several blinks later, it formed to create the younger Kratt brother. He groaned sluggishly, wanting to close his eyes again and rest but they wouldn’t stop with the questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you okay? What happened?” Chris glanced up to look for any sign of what events may have led to this, but the area around them was empty, clear of any evidence, or anything really. Where were his Zachbots that never left his side? Or rather, why was Zach away from </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he lowered his gaze to look back at the inventor, taking note of his torn wooly jumper and all the cuts and scrapes on him. Even his leg sat at an uncomfortable angle, which made him question what could’ve happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go away…” He mumbled, turning his face away from him, only to be met by the other blue Rat. He refused to cooperate with them, he wouldn’t let them get the best of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zach, you gotta let us help you." Martin spoke, making the man in black roll his head back to face Chris. The blue one was more annoying than Chris, he didn't want to speak to him. He didn't want to speak to either of them actually, but they just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to try and help him like the goody-two-shoes they are.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” He insisted, eyes now adjusted to the sunlight, or at least enough so that they weren’t burning into his sockets now. Not wanting the brothers to bother him anymore, he sat up, pulling a face as he did so but wasn’t going to let the pain take advantage of him, “See?” He said snarkily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell us what you’re doing out here?” Chris questioned, glancing over at his brother with a raised eyebrow, still confused over what to do with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zach folded his arms across his chest, wincing slightly as they scraped across the cuts on his torso,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” The last thing he needed was them laughing at him because he had been clumsy and fallen from his jet. He didn’t know why they would laugh at someone falling from massive heights, but he still found it embarrassing and didn’t want to try.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, well where are your Zachbots? You never go anywhere without them.” Martin raised his index finger, matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris nodded,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What animal are you after this time, Zach?” He frowned. As much as he hated jumping to conclusions, they knew this man like the back of their hands, and a majority of the time they only met when he was on the hunt for animals to use.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zach glared at him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not after anything.” Not wanting to talk to them much, he limited the amount of words he was using in the hopes that they would get the idea and back off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A silence roused as the brothers stared disbelievingly at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel the heat of their watch and it made him curl up slightly. Scared? No, no he wasn’t. But instead intimidated in the slightest. How often did they go staring at people in silence? They were usually so energetic that them sitting still gave him chills, goosebumps sitting on his forearms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How was he going to get home anyways? If he refused their help, he doubted his bots would be able to successfully find him. Plus he absolutely despised that feeling of when he got back and had to lick his own wounds in misery. He doubted he had many bandages left, and since the brothers were so eager to aid him…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black haired man sighed and moved his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I fell from my jet.” He moped quietly before lifting his head up quickly, “Laugh and I’ll make you regret it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brothers exchanged looks. He fell from high up in the air? What were the chances that he only got away with a few bruises and scrapes? They tilted their heads back to spot the small hole in the branches and leaves, realising that he was telling the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The green clad man patted his pockets, feeling for a medical kit when he realised he didn’t have it on him. The small organised part of himself cursed himself for not having it and to be fair he didn’t really expect his brother to have anything either. Maybe a few stray bandaids, but that wasn’t going to help the injured man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving him alone in the forest was probably not the best thing to do, so as much as it pained him to say it…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come with us to the Tortuga?” Chris offered, giving him an awkward smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, so you can lock me up?” Zach frowned, “Why not help me here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunet sighed and stood up, holding his hand out towards him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Zach, you know we’re not like that. Plus we don’t have much to help you out here.” He smiled faintly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zach looked at him, then his hand. He was right. They weren’t exactly the type that locked people up when they were at their lowest point. Sighing, he gently took Chris’s gloved hand and the man helped him to his feet. Even through the green glove, he could feel his tough grip and spent a moment thinking about how all those trees he climbed made him strong before he quickly let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except as soon as he stopped putting his weight on him and felt the ground with his feet, an unexpected pain shot up his leg, throbbing and causing him to squeal before stumbling backwards. His heart raced as he slammed into the grassy ground, shrieking as it continued to ache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris quickly kneeled down beside him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, what happened?” He questioned, though he didn’t know why, glancing down at his leg. Perhaps he should’ve paid more attention to the way it rested so that he didn’t have to feel this pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my stupid leg!” He hissed through his teeth, glaring down at it, “I can’t stand on it!” As if it weren’t obvious enough, how dumb were these people?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The green brother carefully crouched by his side, gesturing on the other side for Martin to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, on the count of three we’re going to help you up, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You want me to walk?!” The man in black shouted, glaring daggers at him in outrage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, we’ll just support you.” Chris shook his head, “Not unless you want us to try and carry you.” He teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ew, no way.” Zach placed his arms across the brother’s shoulders, not saying another word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, three, two, one-” They all got up with Zach standing idly on one foot, leaning on both Kratt Bros. Oh how he wished he didn’t have to be near them, but what else was he supposed to do? Be left all alone in the forest with no way to walk?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully limping, the trip back to the Tortuga was rather boring. Zach hadn’t said a single word the whole trip, but the two wouldn’t stop yapping on and on about all the wildlife they saw. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wished</span>
  </em>
  <span> it had just been animals, but no, the brothers just had to tell him all about the oak trees, honeysuckle bushes and different mosses. Just about ready to let go of the blathering brothers and attempt an escape, there was a rustle in a bush up ahead that made him squeal in fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost jumped into one of their arms for protection when a small brown rabbit crawled out, staring up at them with those back and brown eyes of its.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, check it out, a European Rabbit!” Martin grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurray, another bunny.” Zach rolled his eyes, trying to get them to keep on moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, it’s native to Europe but has been introduced and is an invasive species in all other continents. The effects it’s had on Australia is actually pretty rough.” The oldest continued on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget how endangered it is in some parts of Europe due to habitat loss and over hunting.” Chris added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black clad man in the middle gave a loud groan,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Broken leg over here!” He winced slightly as he attempted to lift it up. Bad idea, definitely wasn’t going to try that again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, sorry Zack.” Martin chuckled, moving along the path again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zach spared one last glance at the rabbit and he could’ve sworn it stared directly at him. Eyes widening slightly, he returned his gaze in front of him again and focused on not falling, from time to time paying attention to what the Kratt brothers were saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually their large ‘turtle-thingy’ ship came into view and finally the two stopped rambling about animals and plants, now focusing on getting Zach to the gaping mouth entryway. Frankly, he never understood why they chose a turtle. Why not something scarier? Or even better, maybe just a normal looking ship?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their feet clanked against the metal flooring and Aviva, who had her back turned to them spoke up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are back early.” She stood at the large screen on the back wall, pictures and words spread across it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did a couple of more things on it before turning to face them with a smile. A smile that didn’t hesitate to convert to shock and anger when she saw Zach,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is he doing here?!” She glowered at the man, making him give a nervous smile in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax Aviva, we’re just helping him out with his leg before he leaves.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if he steals something? Or decides to take any animals that pass by? You know this is risky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin sighed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know. But all we’re going to do is help him before sending him back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t seriously want to help him after everything he’s done. What if he takes advantage of this situation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine Aviva, I promise I’ll keep an eye on him the whole time.” Chris reassured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d better, because if he decides to steal something, the responsibility will rest on your shoulders.” She stared at him, squinting her eyes before she walked off, not wanting to be in the same room as him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris gulped slightly, giving a small smile and a thumb up. They then walked over to a spare seat and let Zach sit down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Martin, I can help him out now if you’d prefer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All yours bro.” The man in blue said, a little fed up with him already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin went off to talk to Koki who had stood and watched the whole interaction nearby and Chris went over to a cupboard to search for the med kit. He carefully took off his gloves and his power suit and placed it to the side so they wouldn’t get in the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zach looked around with a pompous little smirk. This was perfect, he was right inside the Wild Rat’s base. He could steal anything he wanted, it was his chance for revenge. Inventions? Charge codes? Secret data? They were all his - </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could find a way to get the rats out of their turtle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly was snapped out of his scheming by Chris’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen Zach, you’d better not be planning anything.” He placed the medical kit down on the tabletop beside him and began rummaging through it, pulling out an antibiotic ointment, “Here we are. Think you can put this on while I take a look at your leg?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't hesitate to snatch it out of his hand,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I can." He said snarkily. What did he think he was, a child?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squirted a large blob on his hand and stuck it under his poor torn sweater. No way was he lifting his shirt around here, not in front of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He flinched slightly as the ointment spread on his cuts and bruises, making them sting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris took the bottle of ointment and put it away. He rolled up Zach’s leg sleeve and studied his leg,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like a closed fracture. Here, let me put it in a cast.” He pulled out a splint and some bandages and quickly wrapped it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zach bit his lip, carefully pulling his hand out of his jumper and stared at him. It was a little awkward to see him so close, but he didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment passed as Chris finished and he looked back at him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should probably go to a doctor afterwards, just in case… I guess I should call your jet now and get the Zachbots to come get you.” He gave a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Already? He wasn’t prepared. He hadn’t even gotten the time to steal anything yet. Once he had turned his back, Zach’s eyes narrowed, turning to look at everyone else. Chris was busy at the controls, trying to find a way to call his ship, while the blue one and the engineer who were now looking at animals on a computer. Aviva was gone, so…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Zach, what code do you use to connect to your…” Chris’s voice trailed off as he slowly spun on his heel. Eyes trailing across the Tortuga his heart dropped,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… Guys? Where’d Zach go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin and Koki’s heads whipped around,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you watching him?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was! I turned my head for a second and- Oh no. No, no, no…” He clambered over to where his suit once rested, “Zach stole my creature power suit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How far could a man with a broken leg have gone?” Koki’s eyes widened, “Hold on, I'll scan the area.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need, I’ll go see.” Chris rushed out, glancing about. There was no sign of the man in black, where he could’ve gone was a mystery. This was it, he was doomed to berated by Aviva over and over. She would never let him hear the end of it, how he had let in Zach and let him swipe one of the only two creature power suits in existence, probably gone off to abuse this power he now had.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zach chuckled, limping away. He was far enough that he couldn’t see the Tortuga, which probably meant they hadn't realised he was gone yet. It fought against all of his urges to laugh in their faces that he would win, but without his Zachbots, his jet, or any of his inventions, it probably wouldn’t be safe to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had the green one's creature power suit and gloves in hand, and a small bundle of disks he had found along with it. They made him gleam with joy, taking in the moment just in case it would fail quickly like all of his other plans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man hobbled over to a tree, resting against it so he didn't have to stand on his leg,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now let's see which ones I have…" He mumbled, skimming through them since he didn’t really have time to do it before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A bird, a rabbit, an ant and a jaguar thingy?” He pursed his lips, thinking. They weren’t very good, well, aside from the jaguar. He didn’t even know what type of bird the first disk was. At least it was better than nothing, and maybe he could make some better ones once he reached his tools. But for now, his problem was how he was going to get out of this forest undetected and back to safety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a rustle from a bush beside him that made him jump slightly, wincing in pain as the jolt made him move his broken leg. A small brown rabbit hopped out, glancing up at him before looking back at the bush behind it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s you again.” Zach watched it carefully, still not lowering his guard. Animals were filthy creatures that attacked him at every chance, he wasn’t going to risk it, “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It shifted its gaze to stare at him with those button eyes of its own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuddering, he tried avoiding those tiny voids on its face,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dig holes? I want you to dig me a hole so I can escape.” He pointed a skinny finger at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rabbit stared at his finger before hopping closer to him, making him squeal,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay back! No, stop it! Don’t come closer!” He flailed his full arms before he froze with the power suit in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at the suit, then down at the rabbit, and back up at the disks. Was this a good idea? He didn’t have time to ask any questions, he heard commotion on his side, probably the crew who heard his cries of fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The power suit was pulled over his head and onto his chest, with the gloves going over his hands, the lime green colour shifting to his typical scarlet red. To say that his heart wasn’t racing was a lie. It was in the moment and he didn’t have time to oppose the idea, it was all kind of thrilling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling out the rabbit power disk, he inserted it just like he saw the brothers do every time they got ready to defeat him, and looked down at the rabbit,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare bite me…” He muttered under his breath as he carefully extended his hand, brushing its soft fur, and pressed the button on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a bright red light, causing him to close his eyes. The suit turned black while his arms and legs turned red. His hands turned black and red ears sprouted out from the black helmet on his head. A tinted red screen of glass appeared in front of his eyes and a tail sprouted out from his rear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened as the world around him seemed to get bigger and pretty soon he was face to face with the rabbit. He could suddenly see almost everything around him, it was amazing. All the sounds flooded to him, it was as if he was in ten places at once, hearing everything everywhere. And that included the voices of the Wild Rats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down at his hands and grinned, looking back over at the rabbit,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your hole?” He asked it, not even sure why. Talking to animals was dumb, they could even understand him. It began hopping away from him, prompting him to shout,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Don’t leave me alone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried limping on his hind legs after it, not wanting to get his hands dirty, but the rabbit was getting further and further with each passing second and his large but short legs made him clumsy and very slow. So with a heaving sigh, he got down on all fours and began chasing after it, trying to go easy on his hurt leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two rabbits raced through the forest and Zach felt something unusual, but he couldn’t put a pin on it. It was some sort of feeling while dashing through the bushes, his heart beating rapidly. Excitement? He couldn’t exactly say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had never gone this fast, or at least, not on foot. This newfound strength boosted his energy and made him want to go faster, but he was limited to this speed because any faster and his leg would probably snap. His mouth almost tugged into a smile but the rabbit suddenly disappeared from his sight and his face dropped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where had it gone? It had left him… Now he was all alone in the forest, with no way to reach any sort of safety, in a dumb bunny suit. Stupid little bunny that deserted him…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Its head suddenly popped out of the bush in front of him and he shrieked in fear, stumbling backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you left me, hairball!” Zach hissed, glaring at it, “Where did you even come from…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hobbled into the bush to see and almost tripped at the sudden drop he was met with. Catching himself before he fell, he watched as the rabbit jumped down its hole,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-ha!” He exclaimed, “I knew you had a hole!” He followed after it, looking around, with a huff, “It’s not very big, is it? How are you supposed to dig all the way to my mansion if you can only make this tiny thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zach watched it crawl to the back of its burrow and raised an eyebrow,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing now? Going to add a speck of space to this dent in the ground?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sudden gray blur knocked into him from the entry and shoved him against a wall and he screamed. He stared at the moving object and realised it was a paw, a furry gray paw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh so you didn’t lead me to your hole so you could dig me to safety, you just wanted to save your own hairy rear?” He shouted, pushing his body up against the wall so it couldn’t reach him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a fair moment, the paw pulled back and Zach could see a wolf peer in, before it moved away and its shadow disappeared. It was gone as quickly as it had appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well now what? I'm in this tiny hole in the ground and there might be a dog outside, ready to eat me! I'm not even sure where I am now, I could be anywhere in this massive forest with nobody around for a long shot!" He yelled, "It's all because of you, leading me to this dumb hole, I'm out of here, who cares about the dumb doggy anyways."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled himself out of the hole, looking around for any signs of a threat. Luckily there were none, but he still pondered how he was going to get back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rabbit hopped out and moved up to his side, staring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh what now? Come to annoy me more?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence picked up again and the rabbit looked away from him. Zach followed its line of sight and paused, looking at a familiar shaped hole in the leaves above.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! That's where I fell from! Did I really run that far?" He pursed his lips in thought, "Maybe my Zachbots realised I fell and came to look for me!" He limped over to it and peered up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was dumb. How could his brainless robots be smart enough to search for him without his help? Maybe he should just give up, it wasn't like he could take any more of this running and hiding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sudden snap came from his side and both him and the rabbit whipped around to face it. Several thoughts passed through his mind. Maybe his Zachbots weren't that dumb? Maybe they actually came to save him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or what if it was the wolves, coming back to eat them? They were defenceless out here, what were they to do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A net suddenly shot forth from the bushy coverage and entangled itself around him and his rabbit companion, before a figure stepped out. The rabbit squealed in fear, trying to escape to no avail and Zach screamed, looking up to see who it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face, laced with fear, quickly relaxed and he watched the man as he came close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You aren't rare." The voice huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gourmand!" Zach cried with joy, happy he could now escape this horrid forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the-" The chef glanced around when he realised it came from the net and he peered closely at the rabbit, "Zachy?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I headcanon that Zach and Gourmond have a really good friendship. Check out the episode 'Komodo Dragon' to see what I'm basing it off of! :)</p><p>Comments and Kudos are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gourmand carefully rested the net on the ground and cut it open, letting out the two. Surprisingly the rabbit stuck around even if it seemed scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You managed to steal a creature power suit?" The chef questioned, to which Zach eagerly nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, the green one's! But they're looking for me, so you need to take me to my mansion, quickly!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And your little friend?" He looked over at the rabbit with a curved eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not my friend, It's just… I dunno, it just sticks around." Looking over at his side, he tried pushing the rabbit away with his good foot, but it moved back into place, staring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why, I think it likes you." The chef smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever. Just help me out here." Zach lifted his small paw up and pressed the button on the power suit, deactivating the rabbit powers. His big ears and fluffy tail disappeared, the red sleeves and pants giving way to his jumper and lavender pants again. All that remained was the red creature power suit on his body. Admittedly, it felt nicer to be back to regular proportions, but that didn't mean he was going to give up on the power suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rabbit faltered for a moment, watching him transform back to his regular self, but it moved back up to him and nudged him, looking for head rubs. Zach yelped, moving away from it, and in the process wincing due to the harsh movement of his leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gourmand laughed and picked up the rabbit who was for some reason really attached to the man in black, and took note of Zach’s hurt leg,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, it’s not like I was finding any rare and endangered animals out here anyways.” He held out a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zach placed his tiny hand in the man’s large one and he was cautiously pulled up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to carry you there?” He teased and Zach just rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The burly man slowly led him to his ship, making sure to match his slow limping speed. A small conversation stirred but there wasn’t much other than that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> you get out here all alone in the middle of the forest with a broken leg, one of the Wild Kratt’s creature power suits and a nosey rabbit?” Gourmand asked, looking down at the rabbit. It didn’t seem to like him as much as it liked Zach, but he didn’t care. Chances are it would've followed them all the way to his plane, so why not make a soup out of it? He knew it wasn’t that rare, despite being endangered in some parts of the globe, but maybe a soup would do Zach some good especially with how shaken he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus he didn’t want Zach jumping on him when it tried nuzzling him again. He would’ve put it in a cage, but he didn’t have any on him and plus he was saving his net for something better than a little rabbit. And he didn’t exactly want to charge him for an expensive meal right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Wild Rats found me after I…” He paused, wondering if he should really tell him, “I fell out of my jet. Don’t you dare laugh.” He frowned at the other who tried his best to hide his smile. Squinting at him, he continued on, “I broke my leg and they thought they should help me. I stole the suit while they weren’t looking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought back to the look Chris had given him while bandaging his leg up. Somehow, despite all the distrust, he decided to help him. The man knew it was a bad idea, since he was leading him right into their ship, but he still did it regardless and he didn’t know why. Why would anyone be so nice- so </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> to bring their enemy into their base, even if they were hurt?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zach shook off the feeling. No, the green rat should’ve known he wasn’t going to act peacefully, it was his fault he hadn’t listened to Aviva and stopped watching him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So now they’re hunting you down, hmm?” Gourmand smirked, breaking his train of thought, “You got any plans for when they come after you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just hoping I could stop them with my Zachbots.” He said, but promptly realised how well that had gone before with the look he got in return, “Well… They’re down a power suit, maybe I can stop them now if it’s just the blue one that’s posing any real threat.” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other didn’t say anything, he just looked down at the rabbit in his hands, which was trying to wiggle out of his embrace. It was kind of amusing up until the point it bit him and he exclaimed in shock, dropping it and shaking his stinging hand. The rabbit landed on the ground and ran around Zach’s legs and he froze in his spot, screaming in fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kill it! Kill it! It’s trying to attack me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a rabbit, it’s not going to do anything.” The chef rolled his eyes, wondering just how the lanky man got by, afraid of all the animals that even spared a glance at him, “Look, my plane’s up ahead,” He gestured vaguely to the clearing up ahead where he had landed his camo cargo plane, “I’ll shove it in a cage if you really want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zach nodded rapidly, fists held up against his chest as if to protect himself from the harmless creature. Gourmand snatched the rabbit by the scruff of its neck and watched it squirm,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, you baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a baby.” His cheeks puffed out as his brows furrowed. He would’ve stamped his foot too if he could. Speaking of which, as soon as he got home he was going to lie down and do nothing. Normally he’d spend the afternoon coming up with ideas for designs, but he didn’t exactly feel up to it now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.” He rolled his eyes, continuing to walk towards his plane. A person who squealed, and cried, and couldn’t do anything by themself </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t a child. The man had his robots by his side 24/7, and when he didn’t, stuff like this happened where he was completely reliant on someone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zach was just lucky he wasn’t having any luck collecting rare animals or he might’ve just ignored him, with all his icky whining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man just sulked behind him, muttering to himself as he carefully limped. They had almost reached the cargo plane when a voice suddenly called out behind them,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zach!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart almost sank, both of them recognising the voice as they whipped their heads around. Gourmand pulled his meat tenderiser out faster than lightning and glared at the younger Kratt brother who stood a couple of metres away, gripping it tightly in case he decided to come closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris glanced at Gourmand and made no advancements towards them. He hadn't expected the man to find an ally so he hadn't brought anything to prepare himself for a fight. Holding his hands out, he tried showing he didn't have any intent of going after him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy now. I just want my creature power suit back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's mine now!" Zach seethed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to my plane Zach.” Gourmand didn’t lift his eyes off of Chris. He wondered where the blue one was, since usually where there was one brother there was always the other. Besides, he knew just how much Zach wanted these power suits, he wasn’t going to let them take it so soon. Plus if he didn’t, he wouldn’t hear the end of the man-child’s complaining and that’s not how he wanted to spend his day. Giving Zach a head start to his plane was the best course of action to prevent any of the bad things that would happen if the Wild Kratts took the power suit back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zach began hobbling towards it, sparing a glance over his shoulder at the man in green before focusing on not tripping and falling over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen Gourmand, that’s my power suit, I need it back. Think of all the poor animals I won’t be able to help. Or how Aviva will react when she finds out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not my problem.” He grinned, swinging the mallet around, “In fact, you not having a power suit could really help me. Think of all the dishes I could make without you thwarting them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gourmand, please…” He softly begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already made up my mind.” He pulled out his dough blaster and shot several balls in his direction. He had to drop the rabbit to do this, but it was all worth it, even if it skittered away and disappeared through the thick shrubbery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris’s eyes widened and he tried to leap out of the way but they slammed into him and sent him flying to the tree behind him. The sticky dough glued him to the trunk of the tree and he struggled against it for a little before he stopped, realising it was hopeless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Zach clambered into the plane and he yelled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go Gourmand!” Heart sinking as the chef laughed and ran off, shoving the meat mallet and blaster back in his belt. There went his power suit. He sighed as the plane’s engine spluttered to life and it began running through the clearing before lifting up and left a smoky trail in its mist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chris? Where’d you go?” A voice called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m over here Marten…” He drooped a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older appeared through the foliage and parted bushes to reach his stuck brother,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you run off? What happened to you?” Of course, Marten knew exactly what this dough meant, and it meant trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zach got away with Gourmand… And my power suit. I thought I could stop Zach, but since he had help… Oh, Aviva’s gonna be so mad.” He mopped, wanting to climb up the tallest tree in the world and hide away from all his problems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think you have time to worry about that now bro.” His brother gave a sympathetic pat on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Eyebrows creasing, he didn’t know whether to be calm or completely panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because she already knows.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger brother’s heart dropped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>CHRIS!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” As if on cue, her piercing voice echoed through the forest, followed by the sound of birds flapping away and other various creatures trying to clear the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sunk into his shoulders, a lump in his throat as his brother tried prying him loose from the tree.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zach slouched, slowly slinking into the black leather seat and sighed obnoxiously loud once more, giving a quick glance at the man sitting next to him, obviously wanting his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gourmand groaned and rolled his eyes, tired of his melodramatic sighs,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He didn’t want to give in but after a while he couldn’t take it anymore, Zach was just too annoying, per the norm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He whined. How he wished he were flying in his jet instead, relaxing with a nice drink in his hand, spying on the Wild Rats, all while his Zachbots pampered him. His Zachbots always ensured that he was entertained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve only been flying for a couple of minutes. Your closest mansion is at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> 20 minutes away.” He frowned, hoping that would shut him up. There was absolutely nothing he could do without taking his attention off of flying. Unless he decided to knock him out… No, that would just make him screech at him later, even if it did give him peace now, he would regret it very much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you fly faster?” Zach continued, much to the chef’s dismay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a cargo plane, not a rocket.” Grumbling, he would have hoped an inventor would know how fast his humble plane would go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should get a better plane.” He pouted and folded his arms across his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not buying something else just to get your inpatient behind back to your nannybots.” The chef growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re not nannybots!” He snapped, offended by the idea. Gourmand didn’t even flinch at his outburst. “They have weapons! They could destroy you on sight.” He spat, crawling right up to him, as if to try and intimidate him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course they could.” He spoke in a disbelieving monotone voice, not giving him the honour of a glance, “Just be happy I decided to help you. You complain any more and I’ll kick you out of my plane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d go through the trouble to land just for that?” He glanced outside, not seeing any more clearings coming up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who said anything about landing?” Gourmand hid his smirk as the other quickly slunk back into his seat, going silent. He had just fallen from his jet, he didn’t wanna get thrown out of another plane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few more empty minutes filled with empty thoughts passed by before Gourmand felt a small tugging at his side. Grumbling, he gripped tighter on the yoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Zach looked over at him, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you tug my sleeve?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gourmand was about to scold him for teasing him, when the man in black suddenly squealed and leapt up. The sudden movement caused Gourmand to swerve a little before he regained control and glared over at him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that for?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fuzzy bunny thingy!” Zach screeched, staring as the rabbit pulled itself from behind the seats and sat itself next to him, “Why isn’t it locked up?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chef spared a glance over at it and wondered just how the rabbit had managed to find its way back to the inventor,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Cause I lost it. Dropped it back when I was fighting green guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did what?! Now it’s on the loose! Help it’s going to sink its fangs into me!” He screamed, hands flying around as he tried to get away from it. The brown rabbit, for some reason, kept on hoping towards him, in search of affection. Unfortunately, it was probably never going to get it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zach! Stop moving around, I’m trying to pilot over here!” Swatting at the squeamish man, he tried getting him to sit down to no avail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plane swerved in the sky as the lanky man crawled over the seats to get away from the curious rabbit, eventually leaping into Gourmand’s arms. Screaming and yelling echoing from the plane, the chef tried to see where he was flying and he eventually managed to shove Zach away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's it! Now you sit down and be quiet, or I really will toss you out!" He roared, just about ready to drop him out and let the Wild Kratts do whatever to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But the-" His voice quivered, staring wide-eyed at the rabbit who was sitting politely next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The cage at your feet, grab it and shove it in. I can't deal with this right now." Grumbling, he looked at Zach from the corner of his eye as he reached out and grabbed the cage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice bunny…" Quietly cooing, he held the cage up and took a deep breath. In a sudden swipe, he scooped the rabbit into the cage and slammed it shut, quite possibly faster than he had ever moved before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exhaling, he watched as the creature hopped frightenedly around in the cage, looking for an escape but finding none, and let out a relieved chuckle,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did it! I did it!" He cheered, looking back up at Gourmand with shimmering eyes. Then at the chef’s small smirk, he stuck his nose into the air, arms crossed, “I mean, of course I did it. It’s just a dumb rabbit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gourmand raised an eyebrow,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were calling it a ‘bunny’ with scary ‘fangs’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is, I just can’t remember the name. You know it’s endangered, right?” He looked down and watched it carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chef perked at the word and gazed over at it, face quickly relaxing,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pah, it’s just a rabbit. I seriously doubt that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s true! The green one said it was! In some parts of Europe though…” His voice trailed off as he tried to think about what Marten had talked about, but his mind went blank. The lanky man just sighed and looked outside at the passing trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gave you one job Chris! One! Just to watch him!” Aviva paced around the Tortuga, her feet almost digging a trench at how furiously she strode. “I warned you but you didn’t listen! Oh, that man just gets on my nerves, I don’t know why I let you help him! Why did you want to help him?!” She suddenly spun on her heel to glower at the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris rubbed the back of his neck while he kept his eyes fixated on the ground to avoid her piercing stare,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was just… I don’t know… I’m sorry Aviva! To be fair I didn’t know a man with a broken leg could run that far, let alone find an ally in the middle of the forest! Just tell me how I can make it up to you, I’ll do anything!” He slowly lifted his gaze and cringed at the knives she was glaring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffed, turning to look at Koki,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try and see if you can track him. Chances are he’ll cower back to any of his places.” She then scowled over at the brothers, “I’m holding you both accountable, so you had better hope you can catch him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on Aviva, what did I do?” The blue clad brother watched as she turned and joined Koki over at the main control board.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t watch him either. Plus, you helped him here. As far as I’m concerned, he wouldn’t have gotten away if you had paid attention too.” Her sharp tone hissed and the brothers shared a guilty look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all stood in silence as the mechanic scanned the area nearby to find no signs of the wanted man. Chris came close to biting his nails, knowing that if Zach wasn’t found, he would have it in for himself. He had promised to keep an eye on him, and now one of Aviva’s most important and unique inventions was in the hands of a lunatic. Well… More of an ill-intentioned man. Calling him a madman seemed a bit much, calling anyone that seemed that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koki then checked further out to find Gourmand’s plane and mapped out its direction to find the mansion they were heading towards,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it. They're going towards his mansion, up here at a further clearing in the forest. If we head towards there now, we'll be able to meet them there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't we just fly to his plane?" Jimmy asked, looking at the figure on the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We could, but I don't think there's any safe way we could retrieve the creature power suit without a fight." She glanced over at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, J.Z, set a course for his mansion." Aviva spoke, watching as the redhead nodded and rushed off for the head of the ship, "With any luck, we'll be able to surprise them and cut them off.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a disclaimer that this is based off the animated Kratt bros and is in no way about the actual ones. That means I only ship Zach with the animated Chris and not the real one.</p><p>Comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>